La mort est le salut de toute âme
by AliceTenebris
Summary: un bruit assourdissant déchire l'air. Celui du tonnerre. Un orage. Un orage à la fureur comparable au désodre qui règne dans ma tête. Un orage destructeur, comme celui qui mutile mon âme. Un orage cruel. Comme la vie l'est pour moi. Résignée, j'enjambe la balustrade. Après tout... La mort est le salut de toute âme.


Je vous préviens direct, ça va pas être gai... C'est même assez déprimant... Enfin bon... Petit OS, pour lequel j'écrirais une suite (ou plutôt un début) si j'ai le temps

Lachez les reviews :D

Bonne lecture

AliceT

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_L'amour est un champ de bataille_

Pat Benatar

_OoOoOoO_

_La mort est le salut de toute âme_

**.**

**POV Hermione:**

Quelle soirée de merde.

Elle est comme toutes les autres.

Je tire longuement sur ma Malboro light, et regarde la fumée s'élever vers le ciel, d'un noir d'encre.

Ma vie n'est que clichés.

Mon existence n'est que mensonges.

Je ne suis qu'un vaste assemblage de faux-semblants et d'hypocrisie.

Comme cette cigarette, je me consume petit à petit.

_Il _me consume. _Il_ me tue à petit feu.

Je refoule les larmes qui menacent de passer ma barrière de cils.

Depuis quand suis-je devenue sentimentale? Depuis quand ai-je le droit de pleurer?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me remémore un lointain cours de philo, quand j'étais encore au lycée.

Un cours sur les âmes tourmentées.

Le prof était un peu taré je crois.

Que disait-il déjà?

_La mort est le salut de toute âme._

Ah oui. Cette fameuse phrase.

En y réfléchissant bien, ces paroles sont pleines de sens. Il n'était pas si fou que ça, en fin de compte.

Peut-être même qu'il était le plus censé de nous tous, dans cet amphithéâtre du lycée de pourri-gâtés, de "fils et filles de..." et de futurs jet-setteurs, où j'étais inscrite.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison.

Peut-être que je suis une "âme tourmentée". Au fond, qui sait?

Je porte une dernière fois ma Malboro à mes lèvres peintes en rouge sang.

Le mégot tombe à mes pieds, surélevés par des talons de 12 cm.

Je secoue la tête.

Même dans de pareilles circonstances, je reste désespérement superficielle.

Mais au fond, personne ne peut m'en vouloir.

Je sais que je suis belle. On me le répète tous les jours.

Je sais que tout le monde le pense.

Je sais que je suis la célébrité la plus en vue du moment.

Et je sais aussi que vous m'enviez.

Mais je vais vous dire quelque chose:

Être magnifique, divine, splendide, canon (et tout un tas d'autres adjectifs que j'ai entendu des milions de fois dans la bouche d'étrangers quand ils me croisent), ça craint. C'est nul.

_Ça me tue._

Et c'est ma vie pourtant. Elle se résume à ça: être belle tous les jours, sourire, courir de castings en castings, apparaître à des soirées mondaines, poser pour des photographes, donner des interviews... Et souffrir en silence, garder mes émotions pour moi, ne pas craquer. Donner l'impression que je suis heureuse, tout simplement.

_Sauver les apparences._

La vérité, c'est que je me déteste. Pour ce que je suis devenue. Une poupée qu'on admire, qui adresse moues ravageuses et mimiques sensuelles aux objectifs alors que tout en elle la pousse à hurler sa souffrance.

Vous avez déjà eu l'impression que votre âme tentait de fuir votre corps?

Moi oui.

Mais je pense que pour l'instant, elle est toujours là, bien présente, à m'imposer mille tortures.

Pour mon cœur... Et bien je crois que mon cœur s'est déjà fait la malle depuis longtemps, lui. _Il_ me l'a volé. _Il_ l'a torturé, piétiné, écrasé, a joué avec, puis l'a détruit.

Bientôt je ne ressentirai plus rien.

Et je crois que ce sera pire encore.

Si pire il y a.

Quelques fois, quand je sais que je suis seule, et que personne ne peut m'entendre, je laisse éclater ma douleur. Je hurle. Je me roule par terre. Je m'arrache les cheveux, dans une attitude qui est à des kilomètres de celle que j'ai en public.

_So glam._

Je me fais honte.

Je me déteste.

C'est une lutte intérieure, un chaos indescriptible.

Ça me déchire.

Je me vide de tous sentiments, et petit à petit, je deviens une coquille vide.

Et ça dure depuis maintenant 4 ans.

Un éclair blanc illumine tout d'un coup la terrasse plongée dans l'obscurité.

Des gouttes d'eau ruissellent sur mes bras, ma robe Valentino, mon visage.

À moins que ce ne soient mes larmes.

Puis un bruit assourdissant déchire l'air.

Celui du tonnerre.

Un orage.

Un orage à la fureur comparable au désodre qui règne dans ma tête.

Un orage destructeur, comme celui qui mutile mon âme.

Un orage cruel. Comme la vie l'est pour moi.

Résignée, j'enjambe la balustrade.

Après tout... _La mort est le salut de toute âme._

OoOoOoOoOoO

**POV Drago:**

Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis venu à cette soirée débile. Non mais vraiment. Regardez moi! Je n'arrive même pas à me bourrer tranquillement la gueule.

En plus, quand je suis sobre, je pense.

Et je déteste penser.

**Pathétique.**

Drago Malefoy peut boire ce qu'il veut, quand il veut, dans les quantités qu'il veut, et terminer ivre mort à à peine 9h du soir si ça lui chante.

Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ce soir?

Mes yeux supers entraînés repèrent la présence d'une Bomba Latina à 5 mètres.

Elle se rapproche d'une démarche sensuelle.

- Salut beau gosse... Roucoule-t-elle, aguicheuse.

En moins d'une minute, je me retrouve sur la piste de danse, déchaîné, la jolie demoiselle me versant le contenu intégral d'un magnum de Crystal dans la bouche.

Cette soirée me paraît déjà moins chiante.

Mais tandis que ma plantureuse compagne se frotte langoureusement à mon bassin, une grande blonde au regard furieux se précipite sur moi.

- Asta...Astoriiiia! Brayé-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Elle se dégage de mon étreinte, dégoûtée.

- Drago Malefoy... Commence-t-elle d'une voix menaçante. Vas tu un jour cesser de te comporter comme un gamin?

Mon esprit déjà embrumé par l'alcool se souvient alors d'un léger détail...

Je ne suis pas venu seul.

Je dois subitement devenir blême, car la jeune Greengrass me toise, hautaine, un petit sourire suffisant étirant ses lèvres (pas assez plupeuses à mon goût soit dit en passant).

- Je vois que tu saisis le message que je tente de te faire passer.

Je grommelle:

- Oui, ok... Mais je ne suis quand même pas obligé de rester avec elle TOUTE la soirée!

Astoria me dévisage, une expression profondément choquée sur son visage.

- Drago... On parle de ma meilleure amie là, et accessoirement de ta copine. Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne va pas bien.

Pour la première fois de son existence, elle semble inquiète.

- J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise...

Pour un peu, elle me ferait peur.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!

- Mais elle a disparu, je ne sais pas où elle est!

Elle m'attire hors de la piste, puis ajoute:

- Après tout, c'est de ta faute si elle est dans cet état. Vas réparer tes torts.

Au fond de moi, je sais bien qu'elle a raison.

Cependant, moi, Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy je ne l'avouerai jamais.

Alors je lui fais un geste obscène de la main, et je la plante là.

Ce qu'Astoria ne sait pas, c'est que je suis à deux doigts de me retrouver dans le même état qu'_elle_.

Et voilà, c'est reparti. Je _pense. _

Et je déteste ça.

Ça me rappelle que je ne suis qu'une ordure, un salaud. Et que ma vie est désespérement vide.

Oh putain ce mal de tête.

Je ne sais même pas où je vais.

La musique commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Je dois sortir d'ici.

Mes pas me portent près d'une ouverture, menant sur une terrasse.

Seulement, il pleut.

À vrai dire, ça ressemble plutôt à un orage.

Tant pis, l'appartement est situé au dernier étage d'un haut immeuble, et la vue doit être imprenable, je ne vais pas m'en priver. Et ce ne sont pas les intempéries qui vont m'empêcher de prendre l'air.

Je m'apprête à pousser le battant de la porte.

Et là...

Un éclair.

Le balcon est illuminé pendant quelques secondes.

Et j'ai juste le temps de l'apercevoir.

Cette silhouette...

Vêtue de sa courte robe rouge.

Ses cheveux trempés tombant en cascade dans son dos.

Ses longues jambes galbées qui en font rêver plus d'un.

Ce corps.

Ce corps qui est mien.

Cette étrange impression de déjà-vu, qui s'imisce en moi.

Ce mauvais pressentiment.

Je sors sur la terrasse. Elle ne se retourne pas.

Je retiens mon souffle, en constatant sa position.

Qu'elle est belle!

Elle se tient debout, vacillante sur ses escarpins.

De l'autre côté du garde-fou.

Londres à ses pieds.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**POV Hermione:**

Une voix froide me tire de ma contemplation.

- Et que comptes-tu faire?

_Lui._

Il est là. Pour me détruire un peu plus, sans doute.

Je ne réponds pas.

- Hermione...

Je ne le vois pas, mais je sais qu'il a cette moue narquoise sur les lèvres.

Je le déteste.

- Vas profiter de la soirée Drago. Je siffle entre mes dents.

- Certainement pas sans toi ma chérie, nous sommes arrivés ensemble.

Cette fois-ci, je tourne la tête, et plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

Je sens les larmes rouler sur mes joues.

Comme si il en avait quelque chose à faire.

Je murmure:

- Parce que c'est important pour toi?

Il me dévisage, interdit.

Il doit me prendre pour une folle.

Mais je SUIS folle, Drago. Et ce, entièrement grâce à toi.

Je continue:

- D'habitude, ça n'a pas l'air de te soucier pourtant.

Il retrouve tout d'un coup son regard suffisant et son attitude hautaine.

- Reviens sur la terrasse. Tu vas tomber.

Je ricane.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire? Hein? Que je tombe ou pas, tu n'en as rien à fouttre!

Colère.

Tristesse.

Peine.

Frustration.

Désespoir.

Et je laisse tout sortir, tout ce qui me pèse depuis 4 ans. Tout ce qui me hante, me rend folle à lier, me détruit et me ronge.

Je hurle:

- Ça ne te toucherait pas! Monsieur ne peut pas ressentir, ne peut pas s'engager! Mais la vérité c'est que tu es un lâche. Tu as peur de trois mots, trois petits mots. Tu penses que les prononcer ferait de toi un faible, alors tu préfères me détruire pour ne jamais me le dire pas vrai? Tu préfères que je meurs, pour que personne ne puisse admirer un Malefoy dépendant d'un sentiment? C'est ça que tu veux? Être débarassé de moi? Parce que c'est trop dur pour toi de vivre à mes côtés? Parce que je te rappelle que tu es faible? Mais que si tu ne m'as pas dégagée de ta vie, c'est parce que je t'appartiens, à toi et à toi seul?

Je suffoque, mais continue.

- Tu me tues Drago! Tu m'étouffes! Depuis 4 ans je tente de me résigner, j'ai même essayé de te quitter... Mais tu es omni présent dans ma vie, il m'est impossible de faire un pas sans penser à toi. Tu me rends folle! Moi je sais exactement ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais je sais aussi qu'à la seconde où je te le dirai, tu prendras peur, et te moqueras de moi, me rabaisseras, m'humilieras... Tu me détruis Drago.

Enfin je me tais.

La colère est partie.

Je me sens seulement infiniment lasse et triste.

Il ne dit toujours rien.

Alors, j'ose.

Je lui chuchote:

- 2 mots, 7 lettres, 3 syllabes. Dis le, et je saute pas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**POV Drago:**

Ses paroles me laissent sans voix.

Je sais qu'elle a raison. Tout ce qu'elle dit est vrai.

Et c'est ce soir que je mesure entièrement l'impact que mon égoïsme a eu sur Hermione Granger.

_- ... Tu me détruis Drago._

Je sais que ma façade hautaine se fissure, que je vais devoir réagir.

Mais elle est si belle, si désespérée...

_- 2 mots, 7 lettres, 3 syllabes. Dis le, et je saute pas._

Alors nous y sommes.

L'ultime dilemne.

Le point de non retour.

Elle me regarde, et je constate que la colère dans ses prunelles ambres a fait place a une triste détermination.

Je ne peux pas.

C'est plus fort que moi.

Je la hais tellement de m'obséder ainsi!

Et de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Mais ce qui me frappe, c'est l'évidence qui s'impose à moi. Quelque chose que je savais depuis le début en fait.

Quoique je dise, cela ne changera rien.

Nous ne seront jamais capables de contrôler cette force qui nous lie l'un à l'autre.

Nous nous auto-détruirons.

Notre passion nous torture lentement, et un jour, nous achèvera.

Pas besoin de s'exprimer, je vois clairement en ses yeux qu'elle a compris, elle aussi.

Je m'approche de la balustrade, et l'enjambe à mon tour. Elle me sert la main.

Je n'ai pas peur. Je sais que cela nous devra nous arriver un jour, alors pourquoi repousser l'échéance?

Je me rappelle notre première rencontre. Elle avait un peu trop bu, et je l'avais empêchée de justesse de se jeter du haut d'un gratte-ciel. Ce soir, ce sera différent.

Je l'enlace dans une dernière étreinte, et juste avant de l'entrainer avec moi dans le vide, je lui murmure à l'oreille.

- Je t'adore Hermione. Ça fait bien 2 mots, 3 syllabes... Mais 8 lettres au lieu de 7.

Et alors que nous basculons dans le vide, je l'entends chuchoter:

- C'est bien pour ça que nous devons sauter.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**POV Astoria:**

Non. C'est impossible.

Ça ne peut pas être réel!

Putain!

Pincez moi!

Ils ne vont pas faire ça quand même!

La porte de la terrasse est grande ouverte, et deux silhouettes sont enlacées de l'autre côté du garde-fou.

Pourquoi personne ne réagit?

Pourquoi restent-ils tous plantés là, à les observer?

Ils se délectent de la scène qui fera la une pendant des mois? La tragique mort des amants maudits? Le suicide bouleversant de l'héritier et de sa mannequin de copine?

Je voudrais me précipiter vers eux, mais mon corps ne m'obéit plus. Il reste paralysé.

Et j'assiste, impuissante, à la chute mortelle de Drago et Hermione.

_La mort est le salut de toute âme._

••••••••••••••

_._

**Tadaaaaaaaaaam!**

Alors, verdict?

Merci de votre lecture

.

& Luv from Hell


End file.
